


{赤い紐と赤い薔薇が彼の愛のために}

by zosanfamily2007



Category: One Piece
Genre: 4thwallbreak, BDSM, BL, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Gen, Goldigger, Japanese Mafia, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zosanfamily2007/pseuds/zosanfamily2007
Summary: |Edited.|Sanji's lived his life in the city that has only been a burden on his shoulders - considering it was filled with lots of Mobsters, Criminal, Drug Lords and not to mention drug addicts or even worse Gangsters - but a stranger just walked into his life so sudden, what will happen to Sanji?Who is that stranger also?





	{赤い紐と赤い薔薇が彼の愛のために}

\- 愛を憎む -

.

'I swear I'll murder Nami after this.' I thought to myself and regretted my decision, I walked at the entrance and cringed - I don't want to do this too. Although, it's for the money so I can't complain. Besides, what could go wrong? I thought in my head. 'Just calm down'

The title of the club was:  **'Drunken**   **Clubs,'** it was just same all day for Sanji, although today, something happened, something extreme happened;  _'I want to get out as soon possible, I walked inside the club and the first thing I smell and hear is alcohol and lot of sights is a bunch of strippers, worse of all drunk people going insane like screaming or-'_

Right, when everything in the world was just; Sex, Prostitutes, Guns, Mobsters, Power, or even worse, Gangsters. Why do people love money so much? Okay, Sanji could understand if it's for important reasons, but just because of your greed? That's preposterous.

"Are you the new singer and dancer?" A girl with an item of inappropriate clothing comes up to me. "Yes, I am..." I said, feeling uncomfortable. Sometimes, Sanji pondered - why does he do this for his friend 'Nami'?

"Just in time, wear this." The girl shoves me in with a girly-stuff-clothing? Why would I wear - not expected since I was shoved in the Dresser?

"Wait-!" I was interrupted, 'damn, is how they treat their own workers? That's harsh.' Why did come here again?

I sighed as I stripped out of my old clothes into a Black laced crop top that was showing my stomach with ripped tight jeans with a belt hooked inside, almost slipping a show of his- "Don't you dare!" A womanly voice could be heard, sounded like someone hesitated about something, but what?

Sanji just couldn't make out the words - or to be exact, he didn't know how to describe what heard, the language first was English; that turned into Russian or something like that. Okay. Sanji had enough of this guessing games or shenanigans! All Sanji wanted was too fucking to have a job! And he isn't letting those or these random people ruin that.

After all the shenanigans that occurred a minute ago, Sanji finally got out of the dresser, all dressed up like a slut. 

When Sanji began to work, he was treated with no respect at all. All the men in the bar tried to grope him, and EVEN tried to rape him! -

_"Sir, what is your drink? Vodka, whiskey, or a cocktail mix?" Sanji didn't look at the man eyes, he only took notes, "cocktail mix." The man said a smirk engraved. Sanji didn't know as he walked away._

_As Sanji gave the drinks to the guys or as formal customers._

_**\- Vodka** _

_**\- Whiskey** _

_**\- Brandy** _

_**\- Vermouth** _

**_\- Cognac_ **

_**\- Beer** _

_**\- Port wine** _

**_\- Rum_ **

**_\- ..._ **

_When he wrote notes for the other customers, Sanji was ambushed by the same goddamn man, the blond was cut off guard, "well lookie here... we've got some cute whore here..." The mans' breath smelt like alcohol, and jeez did that smell disgusting. "Get off me, you ugly-motherfucker," Sanji growled; he kicked the man in the stomach and tried to move away, although he got caught because of his hair, 'goddamnit hair,' one thing that Sanji hated the most was about his hair was that it was long - meaning that it would be easy to grab on. He gritted his teeth and again kicked the man - but this time, on the groin. The man painful-grunt._

\- Well... until a stranger showed up and helped him. 

 _Sanji ran away from the man and bumped into someone, someone that was much buffer that he was - Sanji is buff too but not too muscular. - He looked up to see those cold-icy amber_ _s. The man was wearing a black suit - Which suited him. - And had green-mossy hair... "Ah, sorry! I -" He tried to speak but the same man shouted: "Come back here! You fuckin' slut!" The blond's heart stopped, he felt his legs giving up on him. That was he was fearing about  - his legs giving up on him! Great!_

Coming to the present now.

Sanji felt a strong embrace around him, it felt warm, so warm... "hey, have you seen a blond whore?" The man asked this right man here, the one that was hiding me! What if this man was going give me to this man? What if he was going to kidnap me once that man goes away? What - "No. I haven't seen one." Sanji's thoughts were stopped by a firm, strong, husky-gruff voice. 'That sounds so sexy...wait? Sexy?' Sanji thought to himself and a blush crept on his face.   

"Thank you so much! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Sanji apologized and asked the stranger if he was okay. Sanji was released from the hug. 

"Sorry for being rude early, but do you want to get a drink together? If that's okay with you..." Sanji expected that the stranger wouldn't accept it, but agree so fast? 

"Yeah, why not?" Wow, isn't that surprising? 

But that was the mistake that Sanji took. He and the stranger walked into the bar - where Sanji started working at. -


End file.
